


Just Me, You, and the (New) Moon

by biscuityskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dorks in Love, I apparently only post in the wee hours of the morning so, I want what they have 😩, M/M, OC Iwaoi kids, Stargazing, Their kids are also precious!!, They are parents!!, They are precious!!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, almost 2k of pure fluff, idk bro I’m just so whipped for soft Iwaoi, it’s so soft bro I m crying, late night adventures out to look at the stars, neowise :’), oof I love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: If Tooru had to choose between his family - his Iwa-chan - or outer space... well.It’s a simple decision, really. No matter how undiscovered the final frontier is, it’s better when viewed with loved ones by your side.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	Just Me, You, and the (New) Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Iwaoi Fluff Week day 2!! And also happy birthday Oikawa!!! (It’s still the 20th somewhere, shh) 
> 
> Featuring:  
> • birthday  
> • “you’re my sun, moon, and all my stars”

Tooru shivers slightly as the summer breeze whips around him, blowing through his light jacket. Holding onto his oldest’s hand, they find a nice flat area to sit out on and look up at the well-lit sky. 

Tooru turns to face his husband, who’s bringing up the rear with their youngest tucked inside his zip up jacket to protect him from the mountain wind. 

“Doing okay back there?” Tooru asks with a grin. He feels the beginnings of a small smile tilt the corners of his lips up at Hajime’s nod. 

“Just fine, though I’m not entirely sure how long Kaito’s gonna last,” Hajime replies, cupping their son’s face in his hand and swiping a thumb across his cheek, under tired hazel eyes. 

Tooru hums. “We don’t have to be out here too long.” 

“We probably shouldn’t be. Although, I can’t deny it feels pretty good to be back where this all started.” Hajime grins then, the light from the city quite a ways below lighting his face up. 

And yeah, this is the spot where Hajime had first asked Tooru to kiss him, under the light of a million stars. This is the spot where they had professed their undying love for each other, proposing on the same night, under the canopy of a couple stray meteors streaking through the night sky. 

This particular mossy clearing is where Tooru had begun the beginning of the rest of his life, with Hajime officially by his side. 

They haven’t been back since they adopted Mizuki, it’s awfully difficult to hike trails with young ones. Nevertheless, they had packed some light provisions into their car and travelled to the head of the Gotemba Trail, walking out of the parking lot a bit until the trees surrounding them provided an old sense of familiarity, and stepped into the clearing. 

“Pleiades, Orion, Cassiopeia,” Mizuki recites, naming each constellation in turn as she lays back on the blanket spread under her, and then giggles. “Cloud, tree branches, airplane!” She gasps, and Tooru turns to look at her only to see the stars reflected in her eyes. “A satellite! Daddy, a satellite!” 

Tooru laughs and sits next to her, watching how her eyes shine with purity and innocence, remembering how smitten with the stars he was too, when he was her age. “Papa! Papa, did you see? There’s a satellite!” 

Hajime walks over, still shrouding Kaito in his coat. “Wow, look at that!”

Tooru smiles as he watches his husband stare up at the stars, grinning along with Mizuki, and his heart stutters lightly in his chest. He takes Kaito from Hajime with a little prompting and gently holds him against his chest so Mizuki can point out the constellations to her papa.

Kaito huffs out a yawn, curled into a ball. He’s nearly asleep, Tooru sees, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as he situates the jacket Hajime had given him so their son is mostly covered. 

“Daddy, will you teach me the stars too?” he mumbles, looking up at him with big eyes, tired though they may be. 

“Of course, pumpkin.”

Tooru reclines on the grassy hill, situating his son on top of him so they’re both looking at the stars while still covered by Hajime’s coat. 

“Orion,” he murmurs, pointing up at the starry belt. 

“Orin.” 

“Orion,” Tooru repeats, laughing shortly.

“Oh... rion.” 

Close enough, Tooru thinks. He shifts to the next one. “Cassiopeia, see the w shape? She’s sitting on her throne.” 

“... Ca, Cassie... o... pei....” 

He sighs audibly, and Tooru presses a kiss to the top of his head when he shifts into his warmth, asleep.

“They’re both all tuckered out, huh?” Hajime laughs softly, their oldest in his arms with her head against his chest, all bubbly excitement from earlier gone as her face goes slack in her papa’s hold. 

Tooru grins. “It worked!” 

“Sure, but now we have to walk back while  _ carrying _ them. Should’ve thought this through more, Tooru.”

They stay there for a couple of minutes longer, laying on the thin blanket and staring up at the stars, any semblance of time suspended. 

“They say our fate is written up there,” Tooru murmurs, quietly enough so that Kaito doesn’t stir, “in the stars.” 

“Who says that?” 

Tooru rolls his eyes. “I’m trying to be poetic here, Iwa-chan. Please at least acknowledge my attempts.” 

“I will take it into consideration.” 

“Thank you.” Tooru huffs out a quiet chuckle before continuing. “What if we’re star-crossed lovers, Iwa-chan? What if our fate was written in the stars long before we even came around? What if we were simply meant to be?” 

Hajime hums for a moment, taking his time formulating his answer. “Then I’m glad I found you.” 

“Me, too,” Tooru says with a soft smile, the hand that isn’t on Kaito’s back finding his husband’s in the dark. “I’m glad I found you, too.” He pauses, considering his next words. “I’d be prepared to give it all up though, you know.” 

“Hm? Give what up?” 

“If we weren’t written in the stars. If we weren’t what the universe had in mind for poster couple. I would give everything up to be with you, Iwa-chan. We could make it work despite not being meant to be.” 

“Shut up, Tooru,” Hajime replies quietly, though Tooru can hear there’s a smile in his voice. “None of that.” 

“None of what, Iwa-chan? You’re my sun, moon, and all of my stars. I don’t need the other things, they pale in comparison with you.” 

“They’d better not pale too much, that telescope I got you for your seventeenth birthday was kind of expensive.” 

“Iwa-chaaaan,” Tooru whines with a laugh, and then a comfortable silence settles between them once more. 

“You know,” Hajime muses a while later, “I was never one to believe in soulmates. Not the red string of fate, not star-crossed lovers, not anything of the sort. But by god,” he continues smoothly, cutting through what is the beginnings of a protest from Tooru, “you make me believe in them. I cannot imagine my life without you.” 

Tooru refuses to acknowledge the tears that well up in his eyes, chalking it up to the sudden gust of wind. He squeezes his husband’s hand once as he murmurs his agreement. “You’d probably have a stick up your ass.” 

The moment is broken by Hajime’s snort, which makes Mizuki shift in his hold with a soft whine. “You little shit,” he laughs, Tooru quickly following suit. 

“Let’s go back to the car,” Hajime says suddenly. “I have something else to show you.” 

“Why- what? What could possibly be at the car that I didn’t see coming in?” 

“Just shut up and follow me.”

“Haven’t I been doing that for the past twenty four years of my life?” 

Hajime’s smile is gentle despite how hard he rolls his eyes, and he sets off to the path back to their car, wrapping the blanket around the arm not holding Mizuki. The walk to the clearing, so far away from city lights, had been easy; the walk back is less so, the added weight and darkness a mild deterrent.

“Switch with me,” Tooru murmurs halfway back. 

“What? Why?” 

“I train every day, Iwa-chan, I can carry more weight than you.” 

“Shut the hell up,” Hajime grunts, colour faint on his cheeks as he walks past. “Are you saying I can’t handle our kids? I can handle  _ you _ so well.”

“I’m just saying I’m more accustomed to it,” Tooru laughs. 

Hajime grumbles for the entire trip back to the car. “See? Just fine,” he says, strapping Mizuki into her booster seat. 

“You looked so strong, Iwa-chan,” Tooru replies, giggling. “I knew all that bicep wasn’t for nothing.” He finesses the straps around Kaito, clicking them in place and putting Hajime’s coat over them before stepping back with a smile. 

“Sure wasn’t,” Hajime muses, directly behind Tooru, who shrieks as he’s lofted into the air.

“Shut up, Kusokawa,” Hajime mumbles against the skin of his husband’s cheek. “You’ll wake them up.” 

“I hate you,” Tooru hisses, his cheeks flushed pink, barely visible in the light of the crescent moon. 

“Mm, sure,” Hajime replies, grinning, before tugging at Tooru’s hand. 

Tooru follows his husband a little ways, until there’s a complete clearing in the trees. “Oh!” he gasps, seeing the burning streak in the sky, maybe two hands above the horizon. “Neowise!” The hand that isn’t entwined with Hajime’s comes up to cover his mouth as his eyes shine bright with the wonder of the comet lighting up the night sky. 

“Did you forget?” Hajime chuckles, tugging Tooru closer. 

“Completely,” Tooru agrees, not pulling his eyes away from the comet until he turns to Hajime with the biggest grin on his face. 

“Happy birthday, babe,” Hajime murmurs, threading his other hand into the hair on the back of Tooru’s head and pulling him closer until their foreheads are touching. 

The first touch of lips is gentle, searching. Fleeting, leaving a craving for more,  _ more.  _

They crash into another kiss, just as passionate and full of love as their kisses always are, a fierce, constant volley of give and take, push and pull, losing track of time until they’re both shivering slightly in the chilled air. 

It hits Tooru then the way it did on their wedding night.

And their first date. And ever since he realised he was in love with his best friend. 

Here, in this moment, the stars glistening in the sky around them, the comet overhead, far away from the light pollution, Hajime’s lips spit-slicked and kiss-swollen, Tooru realises.

“I am so in love with you,” he murmurs, cupping Hajime’s face in his hands. “So, so in love.” 

“Oh yeah?” Hajime smirks, holding his own hand against Tooru’s and turning his head to kiss his palm. “Are you, now?” 

Tooru beams, watching his expression mirror on his husband’s.

“I’d say so, yeah.” He brushes his thumb against Hajime’s lower lip and leans in for another kiss. It’s gentler this time, more tender, more like the first, and his heart soars as Hajime leans into him, the night wind brushing past them, wrapping them together. 

Together, like they always have been.

Together, like they always will be. 

“I love you too,” Hajime murmurs, kissing Tooru’s cheek, and then his neck, wrapping his arms around him. “How about we continue this when we get back home?” 

Tooru hums his affirmation, and they walk hand in hand back to the car, where their kids are still sound asleep in the back. 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/biscuityskies) and here is the [Iwaoi Fluff Week Twitter](https://twitter.com/iwaoifluffweek)
> 
> Comments and kudos mean the world!


End file.
